


According To You

by flickawhip



Series: Paige Imagines [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bitchy!OFC, F/F, period pains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Paige doesn't understand why you keep being so moody...Written for the Imagines Blog





	According To You

\- “Fuck you Paige...”  
\- You push her away  
\- Turn away to walk down the corridor  
\- Ignore her calling after you  
\- “Babygirl...?”  
\- She sounds surprised  
\- You never yell at her  
\- You’ve always been on her side  
\- Always  
\- Now you’re yelling  
\- Pushing her  
\- Getting mean almost  
\- “Babygirl...”  
\- She catches up to you  
\- Grabs your arm  
\- Pulls you to a stop  
\- “What’s going on?”  
\- “What the fuck do you think?”  
\- You snarl the word  
\- Pull free  
\- “That bad huh?”  
\- Paige mutters  
\- Catches your arm again  
\- Pulls you to stop again  
\- “Babe... let’s go home... let me make it better...”  
\- You sigh  
\- Lean into her arm around your waist  
\- Her smile is soft as she adds  
\- “Periods suck babe, I know...”


End file.
